Run Away To Paradise
by d3m1
Summary: My idea of how I would like Tokyo mew Mew to have ended! Not good at summaries! KishxIchigo


**Run Away To Paradise  
**

**This oneshot takes place after the final battle. It's the way I think it should've ended. If you don't like the KishxIchigo pairing(which I love!) then I advise you leave this story! I modified the ending of the final battle so it could match up with my story.**

**I DO NOT own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of it's characters.**

**Oh, and The sequel to Neko-Kisshu is coming out soon! It's going to be called Stranded With Kisshu 3: Aishiteru  
Aishiteru is supposed to mean I love you in Japanese.  
**

Ichigo sighed. She hated it. Everything. Now it got worst.

_(Flashback)  
Right after the final battle, Masaya ran off and as Ichigo followed him she saw him with another girl. A girl with Blue hair, blue eyes and a similar costume as hers except it was blue._

_She gasped. It was Mint._

_She couldn't comprehend the thoughts drafting slowly through her head._

'_**Why is he with Mint?'**_

_Masaya moved to hug Mint. She hesitated and Ichigo saw her say something to him and her shaking her head. From there she could hear what they were saying.  
"This is wrong. You're with Ichigo"  
"So?? I'll tell her, I'm sure she'll understand. After all Kishu does like her"  
"She doesn't even like Kishu"  
Masaya said nothing_

'_**What is he doing?'**_

_Instead he leaned in forwards and kiss Mint.  
'__**That…bd…….I hate him'  
**__Mint broke apart._

"_Look, I'm not doing this until you tell Ichigo, I don't want her to hate me"  
"Ok, I will"  
Masaya walked away to find Ichigo but as he walked away Ichigo walked up to Mint.  
_

_Mint was crying._

"Mint……….."  
"I know…….you heard everything………I didn't mean to"  
"It's ok…………………"

"_No……Ichigo….you and I have had our differences but you should hate me………what I did was wrong………."_

"_It wasn't your fault"_

"_Yes…..yes it was! Hate me!!!"_

_Mint seized Ichigo's shoulders and shook her._

_Ichigo was shocked. Nothing came to her mind except slapping Mint.  
She slapped her._

_Mint stopped and let Ichigo go.  
"Oh…my god………..I'm so sorry..Mint"  
"No it's ok………………I deserved it"_

"_No.Mint……"  
"Masaya's looking for you………"_

"_I know……..can you tell him????..."_

_Mint Sighed._

"_Ichigo……………you're a good friend………….." said Mint_

_Ichigo just smiled and nodded then she ran off._

_(End Flashback)  
_

Ichigo was in her room, sitting on her bed in the dark with moonlight streaming down upon her. Her parent's had gone on a vacation for a week. She just stared into the darkness thinking her private thoughts.

After all that had happened since the final battle and Masaya and Ichigo's _breakup_, Ichigo had been feeling ok. Although she hated to admit it she _did _miss Kish and was always feeling lonely.

"_I wonder what the aliens are doing????" thought Ichigo_

"_Probably doing what they feel like" replied her conscience_

While she was thinking she failed to notice a pair of amber eyes looking at her through her glass windows.

"Hmmmmm…..Konekochan looks sad…………………" said Kish quietly to himself. "I wonder what's wrong???"

After the aliens had left Kish, Pai and Tart were allowed to come back to earth whenever they felt like but they weren't allowed to cause chaos and they weren't allowed to break they're curfew either.

Kish right now, was technically breaking his curfew because it was around 10:30PM but he didn't really care. Right now, he only cared about why Ichigo was upset.

So he teleported into her room.

"What's wrong Konekochan???????" asked Kish

Ichigo jumped.

"Kish?????? What are you doing here??? I thought you left" said Ichigo

"Awww…..did you think I would leave that quick????" teased Kish "And to answer you're question I wanted to see what's wrong"

"Nothing's wrong. Go away" said Ichigo

"You're always so mean to me. AND something is wrong………because you're up at this hour of the night" said Kish

"Well you are" retorted Ichigo

"But……………that's a different matter…………..I'm trying to break curfew!" said Kish who couldn't come up with an excuse.

"Yeah right. The point of curfew is NOT to break it" scoffed Ichigo

"My point is what's wrong????? Why can't you tell me????????" asked Kish

"Nothing's wrong and I can't tell you because nothing's wrong" lied Ichigo

Kish sat himself on Ichigo's bed right beside her.

"Look, if you don't tell me I won't leave" said Kish

"I can live with that" hissed Ichigo

"I won't leave and I'll hold your hand 24/7"

"I can still live with that"

"….and hugging…."

"I can still live with that"

"….and kissing……."

"Ha! You ran out of reasons. You can't do all that 24/7"  
"I can"  
Ichigo growled.

"I win, Konekochan. Now can you tell me??" said Kish

Ichigo sighed.

"Fine if I tell you will you leave?" asked Ichigo

"Awwwww…do you wanna get rid of me that quick????" teased Kish

Ichigo glared at him half-heartedly.

"Kidding" said Kish

"Fine………he dumped me…………well……I kinda………..dumped him…………………" said Ichigo

"Oh……….I'm sorry" said Kish although he really wasn't and he had trouble keeping the happiness out of his voice.

"Look, Kish. Stop faking it. I know you're happy so why don't you just say I told you so…….." snapped Ichigo

Kish just laughed.  
"Awww. I'm not that mean. And yes I am happy" he said

Ichigo said nothing.

"Fine……………….I'll go now……" said Kish as he stood up reluctantly.

"Wait!" said Ichigo as she grabbed Kish's wrist.

Kish turned around and smirked playfully at her.

"What is it now, Konekochan??" asked Kish

"………………………………………………………………" Ichigo said nothing

"Come on, Konekochan spit it out! Cat got your tongue???" teased Kish

"I………….um……"  
"You what????" said Kish in a playful tone.

"I think…..I might…….—"  
_"Damn it………….Ichigo tell him………it's only one sentence. I think I might like you. Say it!" hissed Ichigo's conscience._

"You think you might what???? Like me???" teased Kish

Ichigo blushed madly as her cat ears popped up. She wondered how Kish knew what she was going to say.

Did he guess it by luck or did he somehow read her mind?

Kish sadly, was NOT stupid. He saw Ichigo's blush and her cat ears and easily guessed that he was right.

"Y-You like _me_??????" asked Kish in a surprised voice.

Ichigo said nothing. But she was still bright red and her cat ears were still up.

"Really??? You're not just toying with my feelings????????" asked Kish

"N—no" Ichigo managed to say.

Kish usually _never ever _blushed but in this case it was different. He did in fact start blushing. Although his blush wasn't as bright as Ichigo's. It just looked like he was hot(**A/N:** and no. I don't mean the other _hot_ ok, girls??? but he _is _the other _hot_.)

Kish just hugged Ichigo after he got over his major blushing.

"Thanks……………." He murmured into her cat ears

"Thanks for what???" asked Ichigo in confusion

"I don't know………..just thanks I guess'

Kish just laughed softly after that and kissed Ichigo on her forehead and once again whispered "Run away with me to paradise???"

Ichigo laughed and her reply was "Yes"

-The End-

**Finished!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ta-Da! I realized that I hadn't written in ages so I Just HAD to write this short fanfics right after school!!!! And it's Friday here in NZ!!!! Woo Hoo!!!!  
Ok a lot of you have been PMing me about the sequel to Neko-Kisshu so I have totally good news! It'll be up soon! I'm working on the first chapter and like I said at the top. It'll be called Stranded With Kisshu 3: Aishiteru**

**-Zoey**


End file.
